


In love in the valley

by Celestial_Mage



Series: Melissa & Harvey [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, whoopsie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mage/pseuds/Celestial_Mage
Summary: The story with Melissa and Harvey goes on already lol.More fluff less angst than the last work.You don't need to read part one, but if you want to know how they get togetherand have all the feels, I recommend that ;)Still the same playlist, adding some songsHarvey SV Fic
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Melissa & Harvey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168127
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Talk dirty to me

Melissa stood at her entrance area, fumbling with the cord of her phone. She finally had it repaired and the line connected.

It was the middle of spring, days were getting warmer and her crops were flourishing. Last year she was still new to the valley and to the farm. She was so stressed and nervous, that she had almost forgotten about her birthday. No one knew when it was of course, and her name hadn't been added to the birthday calendar yet that was hanging at Pierre's. So she had spent it just like every other day, only receiving a card from her father. She felt lonely in the evening, but it wasn't much worse than back in the city.

How different everything was now. It still seemed unreal sometimes.

She was talking to Harvey on her phone, who gave her basic instructions on what to do, since he had something special planned for her birthday. She didn't know what it was all about, but Harvey instructed her to have Shane come over the next morning to tend to the animals. He asked her when she would be ready with finishing her most basic tasks, when she could be at his place. He was taking the day off apparently, leaving the clinic to Maru. Flu season was over so he had some freedom with scheduling his appointments. They settled for 10:30, and Melissa made a note to wake up an hour earlier than usual that day. She didn't tell Harvey though.

Harvey was telling her about his week and about planning on buying a mobile phone for the clinic, since he stayed over on the farm on weekends.

Melissa listened, humming now and then. He had a deep voice, the sound always so soothing. She loved how it changed when he was at work, just casually talking or flirting with her.

“Darling?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you listening?”

“Yes, yes! Getting a cellphone for the clinic. Sounds good.”

Harvey chuckled. “Okay, so you were listening but, where are your thoughts?”

Melissa cleared her throat. She flushed a bit, fumbling with the chord again. “Well... I was mostly enjoying hearing your voice, to be honest. And thinking about how it changes when... you're aroused. I love your voice, Harvey.”

It was silent on the other end of the line. She could envision him blushing clearly and chuckled.

“I can't wait to see you again”, she whispered. “I cant wait to touch you again.”

“Are you at the clinic or in your apartment?”

“In my apartment.” Harvey just answered briefly.

“Oh that's _good_ ”, Melissa chimed. She reached out to grab a chair and pulled it over to where she was standing and sat down. “Tell me what you like about my body”, she said softly.

Harvey gulped audibly. And stayed silent.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”, Melissa teased. “You know, I really like your long legs. Your cute little ass. Your strong arms. Your broad chest and your soft middle. Your neck. Your Adam's apple. Your hands. Oooh I love your hands. They are so elegant with those long, skilled fingers.” Her voice was getting raspy as she touched herself. She could hear his breathing got more shallow as well.”Oh Harvey, I'm already _so_ wet just thinking about you.” She heard him gulp again. “ _Please_ , touch yourself for me.” She had slid down on the chair a bit, legs wide, hand inside her slip already fingering herself frantically. “Hnnn... Harvey I want to hear you. Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes”, he breathed after a few seconds.

A wicked smile spread across her face. So he _did_ enjoy this. He was just being shy. Which spurred her on. She moaned, vivid pictures of the doctor pumping himself in her mind.

“You like this?”, she asked him provokingly.

“Hnnn...Uh..Yes...”

She moaned again. “Oooh Harvey, I wish I could feel you inside of me. You are so stunning. Filling me so perfectly with your... haah... beautiful cock.” She heard him gasp. “Aah yes honey, keep it going”, she breathed. She could hear noises from him pumping himself now. She was making lewd noises herself and wondered if he could hear it. “You are the best thing that has ever... hnn... happened to me.” He growled deeply. “Harvey I'm so close... Pleaase don't hold back.”

His moaning increased with this, and they started just moaning and enjoying the sounds the other made.

“M... Melissa... I'm about to-”

“Oh yes, yes! Pleeaaase cum for me.”

Harvey hissed and moaned her name loudly, which had her go over the edge has well.

They just stayed in the line, panting.

“You are unreal”, Harvey said after a while. Melissa grinned and said “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I have to take a shower now though.”

Melissa chuckled and Harvey joined in.

“I'm excited to see you on Friday, Harvey. Sweet dreams.”

“Sleep well, darling.”

They both waited a few seconds before hanging up.

_Will I ever stop being so horny for him?_ Melissa asked herself. _Probably not._ She smiled widely.

Two days until she would meet him for her birthday.

***

Friday came fast. She woke up early just as planned, completed all her most basic chores. Then took a quick shower and put on a bit of makeup. She assumed she would be staying the night at Harvey's place, so she packed a small bag with toiletries. She didn't need anything more, she already had a few pieces of clothing at his place. Just a few, Harvey had more at her cabin, since he stayed over more often now in the spring time. She smiled at that and grabbed her small backpack.

A last look in the mirror – she looked good. Hair braided to the side, her favourite jeans on, a silken top with a cardigan over it and a pair of lace up boots.. It was warm enough already to go out without a jacket. Melissa yawned, getting up just one hour earlier already took a toll on her. She checked if there was enough water for her cat and filled up the feeder. Then she headed out.

With a smile on her face she stepped on the town's square. Harvey was already waiting for her, hands in the pockets of his trousers. He pulled one out and waved to her with a big smile. Melissa sped up and hugged him tight when she reached him. Then he kissed her, slow and loving. “Happy birthday”, he whispered and Melissa smiled. Harvey took her hand and led her inside the clinic.

“Happy birthday Melissa!”, Maru chimed and came around the front desk to hug her. “Thank you, Maru! And thank you for taking care of the clinic for Harvey!” Maru just smiled and squeezed her again.

Harvey came back again, he was apparently gone to get something. A big bag, Melissa determined.

“Let's go, dear”, Harvey said and grabbed her hand again. Melissa waved Maru goodbye and followed. She held back her questions, since she didn't want to ruin the surprise for herself.

It seemed they were heading to the train station. Melissa wondered where they would go. Harvey got the tickets and set the bag down. “Still an hour before the next train arrives. Shall we get some ice cream and wait?” Melissa nodded smiling. Harvey was about to grab the bag again, but Melissa held him back. He looked at her a bit confused, but she pulled him into a kiss again. He smiled when their lips met. Melissa let her hand wander over his back, until it rested on his hip. He held her at the waist, pulling her close. His other hand rested at her neck. Melissa's other hand found the way into his hair again, as it always did. When she felt satisfied, she pulled back, exclaiming “Time for ice-creeeaaam~”, which made Harvey giggle.

Back with their ice-cream cones, they enjoyed their treat sitting on a bench of the train station. Melissa had her legs draped over Harvey's, her feet on the bench, her upper body facing his side.

She wondered what he had planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm with you - Vance Joy'


	2. Melissa's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey takes Melissa out to the city.

The train ride was longer than Melissa had thought. The swaying and the landscape rushing by made her sleepy. She didn't know when, but she fell asleep at some point, her head resting against Harvey's shoulder, her arm slung around his middle.

He woke her up softly when the station they were going for was announced. She blinked at him mumbling an excuse. Harvey just smiled softly and caressed her cheek. “Do I look okay?”, she asked him. “You're good, just a bit messier hair than before”, Harvey chuckled. “Ah, I'm okay with that. Do you have some water or something?” Harvey nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from his bag, handing it to Melissa. She chugged down half of it in one go.

The train slowed down and Harvey told her they were getting off here. She hadn't even realized they made it to a more densely populated area. A city, to be precise.

“We're in Wilton, the city I studied in” Harvey explained. The train stopped and they went out to a busy station. Harvey grabbed her hand again and led them through the masses. Melissa felt weird, not having visited a city for a year now. She somehow felt overwhelmed, all the hectic people, the bumping into people, the noises. Never had she been so sensitive to her surroundings before. She breathed in deeply, but felt like the air was too thick to reach her lungs. _It's in your head, Melissa. Calm down._ Her breathing got better when she concentrated on the warmth of Harvey's hand. Her eyes searched for him and she focused on his messy curls.

Harvey led them out of the station, the signs were saying 'West Park'. _Oh thank Yoba_. Melissa felt weak for losing it so easily. But also, she would never blame Harvey for this. So she fought against blaming herself.

When they finally made it out of the building, Harvey slowed down and looked over his shoulder to check on Melissa. Now at the entrance of the park, they walked to the side of the path and Melissa breathed again. “I'm sorry to put you through this. The station here is crazy. But I promise, only calm places from now on”, Harvey said to her and pulled her into a soft embrace. She relaxed.

“Now, I want to show you my favourite spot here. I'm guessing you're hungry as well. I packed a small Picnic for us.” They walked through the park hand in hand. It was beautiful with all the green coming back to life and spring flowers in a lot of flower beds. When a fountain came into vision Harvey gestured towards it.

They walked over and Harvey pulled a blanket out of his bag. They laid it out and he put two lunch-boxes on top. “This one's raw food. And this one's sandwiches.” Melissa opened the sandwich box and took both out, handing one to Harvey. He clearly made them himself, whole grain toast, lots of salad and sprouts and cottage cheese inside. They looked delicious and Melissa's heart warmed at the thought of him making these for them. She leant over, kissed him on his cheek and said thank you. They ate their lunch in silence, listening to the sounds around them. The rushing water, birds singing in the trees. Laughter from people walking through the park. “This was so good!”, Melissa praised Harvey's efforts. He smiled and opened the other box. Melissa saw the some strawberries and immediately had to get them.

When she was done, she laid down on the blanket, adjusting herself so she could lay her head in Harvey's lap. He stroked her head and she looked into the trees. Then she closed her eyes and just felt the sunshine on her skin. Harvey's hand traced over her arms, where her cardigan had slid down. Then he lightly traced over her neck. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. “Harvey, this is beautiful. Thank you for taking me out for my birthday.” Harvey smiled and leant down, she propped herself up with one hand, the other grabbed his neck. They kissed for a few minutes and then Melissa let herself down into his lap again. “Being here with you feels like healing myself from old pain”, Harvey said looking into the fountain. His smile returned when he looked back at her. “I love you.” Melissa cradled his face. “I love you”, she responded.

About half an hour later Harvey told her he wanted to show her his favourite cafe. They walked a bit and reached a very modern looking, big cafe. The area was moderately populated, the city vibes were there, but it wasn't too too busy. Inside were smaller booths which made the cafe cosy and feeling kind of private. Everything was made out of wood and leather, warm brown tones but sleek surfaces. Melissa didn't know why, but she somehow had expected something more vintage and small. Harvey ordered a coffee and Melissa got a cappuccino. One thing she missed since moving out of the city. They held hands on top of the table. Melissa smiled, thinking to herself that she never thought she could be this happy. So in love.

After a while she asked Harvey, when he took a day off the last time. She wasn't really surprised but a bit concerned when he told her his last time taking time off and away from the clinic had been about 7 years ago. He took days off, but he was always somewhere close if an emergency occurred. He sighed. “This is the reason why I never get my head off of work. Living above the clinic is great and makes things a lot easier. But still, it gets a bit lonely and I can't really distance myself from work mentally. That's why I like to spend my weekends at rainbow farm.” He smiled warmly at her. “It's so peaceful and beautiful. Seems to be a change I needed. And...”, he hesitated a bit before going on. Melissa tilted her head smiling, the question visible on her face. “Uhm, I, I feel home with you. My life was somewhat dull before...”, he gestured his hand between them, blushing “this. Us.” Melissa was so touched that her eyes started getting watery. She blinked and laid a hand on the side of his face, he leant into it. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Harvey”, she said softly. “I can't even begin to express how much I love you.” She leant over the table and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, Harvey's cheeks were a bright pink colour. He cleared his throat. “Shall we leave? I've booked a hotel room and we could check in now.” Melissa's eyes went wide. “You- what? Really?”

Harvey chuckled about the excitement in her voice and nodded. “Oh, I was totally thinking we'd be driving back tonight and stay at your place. This is amazing! But Harvey, this all must cost you a lot...”

Harvey shook his head. “It's not that much and as you once said to me – I wanted to spoil you, darling. Also, I am having a really good time as well and I would never have come here on my own.” Melissa gnawed on her lower lip and Harvey placed a kiss on her forehead. “It's fine. Also I don't think you should feel like that after gifting me that bouquet. That was insane, these things are very expensive. And you give me so much more, than money could ever buy.” Melissa's heart felt so full and she decided to just accept and enjoy it all.

They got up, paid and left for their hotel. Harvey lead the way again, they walked the distance. The building they stopped at was a big house, painted beige with beautiful flower boxes in front of wooden windows. It looked as if it was from an other time. They went inside and Harvey spoke to the receptionist. With the key in his hand he came back to Melissa, who was standing in the hall, looking around and admiring the beautiful furniture and decor. “We're on the first floor. Room number 16.” Melissa turned to him, pulling him into a kiss again. His hand wandered to her neck and into her hair and made her lightheaded. She pulled away, gasping for air. She whispered into his ear “I want you – now”. Harvey's head turned bright read and he let himself be pulled towards the stairs and to their room. He fumbled with the key and opened the door to their room.

He held the door open for Melissa and she went inside, trailing her hand over the old wooden furniture. They were all of a dark wood, chunky but with carvings on them. The bedding was simple and dark green. There was a bouquet of dry flowers on one of the side tables. A chair and a small desk were inside the room and a cupboard was built in to a wall. The accents in the room like a painting and the curtains were of a dark green colour as well. It was small, but very beautiful and felt really luxurious.

“You like it?”, Harvey asked, a bit cautious. She turned around to face him. “Oh honey, I love it!” Harvey smiled and hugged her. She bent back a bit, to kiss him again. She pressed herself against him while taking in his lower lip, moustache tickling her. She slid off his jacket, then her cardigan. She turned them around and kissed him again, urgently. Then she pushed him softly onto the bed, she stood before it. She flexed down, one hand in his hair and kissed his neck. Then she opened the buttons of his dress-shirt. His chest was raising and falling quickly. When she straightened herself back up to take off her top, Harvey took off his dress-shirt completely and looked at her all flustered. Melissa slid his under-shirt over his head and then took off her jeans. Harvey still looking at her with that expression. Melissa smiled, asking “What?”

Harvey looked down briefly and then at her again. “You really want this. Want me.” His voice was steady, quiet. This was a realisation, finally. Melissa smiled widely. “Oh Harvey, you can't comprehend _how much_.” She climbed onto his lap, rubbing herself against his already very prominent erection. He gasped. That was it with the talking.

Soon they were laying on the bed completely naked, Harvey's face buried between Melissa's thighs. She was tugging at his hair, careful to not hurt him. Her breath shallow, raspy moans leaving her constantly. He knew how to have her unravel. His tongue pressing inside of her while he softly pinched her nipple. Slipping up to caress her clit and then back down. Melissa was grunting, arching her back up. Just as she was about to explode Harvey stopped and she looked at him, heaving. “I can't take it anymore”, he groaned, voice thick and low. He slid on a condom and pushed inside of her, one hand gripping her thigh hard. With the other he was keeping himself up. He started thrusting into her, not carefully and slowly as he usually did, but with constant long and hard thrusts. Melissa moaned his name, he had her right back on the edge in a few minutes. Harvey was leaning on his elbow now, face close beside hers, grunting into her ear. Melissa's hands clutched at his back and she arched herself up towards him. With his moans getting louder her pleasure built up. His thrusts grew irregular, faster. “Hnnng... I can't...” he pressed out. “Harvey cum for me”, Melissa sighed. She knew she would get over the edge as well when he came. She felt he was struggling to drag his orgasm out and slammed herself against him to make him cum. The noises she dragged out of him were divine. He finally let himself go, grunting loud while he let his orgasm wash over him. Melissa picked up, pressing him into her and getting over the edge as well, high pitched moans living her.

Harvey collapsed onto her, trying to catch his breath. His weight on her felt comforting. Melissa started tracing patterns on his back with her fingertips. A few minutes passed before Harvey propped himself up on his elbows to kiss her fondly. Melissa smiled at him afterwards, eyelids low. “Harvey, you are _so_ good. The things you do to me are insane. The way you feel, oh Yoba.” Harvey closed his eyes and closed the distance between them again.

They took a shower together before heading out for dinner. It felt very intimate and Melissa could feel the bond between them growing even stronger.

They spent a very nice evening together, enjoying good food and looking at the city lights against the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Horse To Water - Tall Heights'


	3. A newfound happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa meets John :)  
> Just a cheesy chapter about Harvey being cute.

Dust danced in the sunlight when Melissa woke up. Soft sunshine made its way through the only half closed curtains, introducing a new day.

She stirred to her side, snuggling against Harvey. He hummed and pulled her closer, still asleep. She smiled, oh how she loved the man. She nuzzled into him and breathed in his scent that always felt so comforting. She softly kissed his neck and shoulder until he woke up slowly. He hummed again, pulling her into an embrace and not letting go. Melissa chuckled. “Good morning beautiful”, he grumbled into her hair. “Hey”, Melissa whispered back. She tried to distance herself a bit to kiss him on the cheek, but he didn't let her, holding her even tighter until Melissa surrendered. She enjoyed the closeness and that time didn't really matter today. Until she really couldn't ignore her bladder anymore. “Babe, you need to let me go, I'm sorry”, she started. Harvey made a disapproving sound. She sighed, adding, “Harvey I really need to pee.” He made that disapproving sound again, but loosened his grip for her to slip out of his embrace. She padded to the bathroom, finally relieving herself. After washing her hands she looked into the mirror, she looked sleepy and blissful, just the way she felt. She decided to brush her teeth and open up her messed up braid. She drank some water out of the tap and splashed her face afterwards. She heard Harvey complaining through the closed door: “Darling, come baaack~”

She giggled and felt so blessed to be with this incredible human being, and that he wasn't holding back anymore with her. She walked back to the bed, checking the time in passing because Harvey told her they had a date with someone for brunch at 11:00. It was only 9 though so she happily went back to cuddle with him some more.

The pair went to the café they would meet up with an old friend of Harvey. They were a bit early so they already went inside and ordered coffee. The place was cute, small with vintage decor all over. It seemed it was fairly new and Harvey's friend had suggested meeting there.

Harvey told her a bit about his period of studying, and about how he lived in the city. He didn't go into much detail about his previous relationships, because Melissa already knew how much they had hurt him and what had happened. A tall man walked over to the table they were sitting at, broad shoulders, short dark brown hair and kind blue eyes. Harvey stood up and the men hugged, slapping each others shoulders. Melissa watched smiling bright, happy about seeing Harvey in such a good mood. When Harvey turned around and introduced them, Melissa got up and reached out a hand.

“John, this is Melissa. Melissa – John”, Harvey looked proud, nothing less.

“Hey, it's so nice to meet you!”, Melissa said, looking forward to get to know the man who was at Harvey's side through thick and thin. The man smiled at her warmly “Nice to meet you, too! I've heard so much about you, finally I get to see you!”

Harvey blushed at that, but he smiled and they sat down.

It was mostly the men chatting and Melissa listening to old stories while they ate, her eyes darting between the two of them, sometimes not getting their insider jokes. Harvey looked so genuinely happy and it seemed she wasn't the only one noticing and being glad for his sake. She could see in John's eyes he was thinking the same and the way he looked at her from time to time made her flush and look down to her table. Was she the reason for all of this? Just while thinking this Harvey's hand found its way on her thigh, squeezing it firmly. When Harvey excused himself to the bathroom, John asked her when she moved to the valley, how she got to know Harvey and about life as a farmer after quitting a 'normal' job. He was honestly interested in all she had to tell, and they got to know each other a bit better. They kept talking when Harvey was back, musing about how the slow life was good for the soul.

When they left the café the sun was beaming. They walked through the park again, towards the train station. John accompanied them and they chatted about this and that. Since it was saturday and noon, the station wasn't that crowded luckily. “It was so good to see you again, Harvey”, John said sincerely. He hugged him tight again before turning to Melissa. He hugged her as well, quietly saying to her :“Take good care of him”. When they parted Melissa looked into his eyes saying “I will” wholeheartedly. Then she smiled at him, a little spark in her eyes. She planned on making him the happiest man alive.

John left with a last clap on Harvey's shoulder.

A few steps away, John turned around again to look at his friend once more, since he didn't know when he would see him again. He grinned widely when he saw them exchanging some words with smiles on their faces, before Harvey flexed over and kissed Melissa fondly, who had to get up on her toes to meet him. He was so happy that Harvey finally had found someone who loved him how he deserved it.

***

Melissa's second spring on the farm came to a close and she took stock of her financial situation. Since she had more money to buy different kinds of seeds at the beginning of the season she tried a few things. She concluded that cauliflower was the most profitable crop for selling. But it took quite a while to mature. Then there were some crops that could be harvested several times, which were less work to take care of. And strawberries of course, she would have them, if only to enjoy them herself, she loved strawberries. She also decided to make strawberry-wine during spring and it sold quite well. With Shane around for two weeks, she was able to make much more artisan products, which were worth much more than just the crops themselves. The demand for these products was enormous. She also had Maru install a few sprinklers for her, since she got all the materials during winter in the mines.

When Harvey came into the cabin, Melissa sat at her dining table, frantically scribbling numbers on a piece of paper. She didn't notice him coming in, so he cleared his throat to not startle her. She didn't look up at him, just lifted her pen and said “one moment”, which had Harvey chuckle. Then she looked up at him with a proud grin. “Hah!”, she shouted, pushing back her chair and getting up. Then she hugged Harvey tight who buried his nose in her hair. “Harvey”, she started while parting, “I think I'm on the verge of something BIG!” He smiled at her, waiting for her to go on. She looked so proud and happy, it made him forget the stress of his week already. “I think I am now able to hire help for the farm!” “What? Really?”, Harvey asked her surprised. “Yeah, crazy, right? But if I didn't make a horrible mistake in my calculations, I can double my income if someone would come and help for 20 hours per week. And you know, I have a special someone in mind”, she smiled. “If you're okay with that, of course.”

He knew she was talking about Shane. After him opening up about his trust issues and being together with Melissa for a couple of months now, he wasn't worried about this anymore. He knew she loved him. What was crazy to him still, but she was an open book towards him and he would be able to tell her if something felt wrong. “Yes, that's amazing actually. I'm really happy for you. It would be great for his mental and physical health as well.”

“Always the good doctor”, Melissa teased him. “You sure it's okay? I'm not mad if you would rather have me hire someone else. Alex for example might be an option. Maybe even Sam. Or both of them for just a few hours.” Harvey shook his head no. “I know you feel strongly about Shane, and actually he is kind of growing on me as well. He has a good heart deep down there.” Melissa smiled and hugged him. “Also, that might be weird for you but... If you don't mind me taking care of you...” Harvey gave her a questioning look. She cleared her throat. “You wouldn't have to save up for summer anymore. I... I know, things can change and I don't want anyone else to know, but... If I'm able to scale my business as planned, and things look really good right now...” Harvey laughed. “Come on, Melissa, you're babbling. What do you want to say?”

“I could easily take care of you is all I want to say. I made so much more money than I ever thought I would. And it keeps getting more with me gaining experience. And I'm already reinvesting. By winter I will have a functioning greenhouse, more animals and enough produce to keep me busy with making wine and pickles and all that stuff.”

That was new to Harvey. His partner offering _him_ financial security. He was used to it the other way around. Women only being interested in him because they thought he had the big money. That lead to him being with the wrong people, that didn't even love him. He realized once more, that this wasn't the case with Melissa at all. He smiled at her, but he wasn't sure if he was able to take up that offer. “That's so nice of you, Melissa. But I want to sustain myself.”

“Yeah, I figured you would say that. But just keep that in the back of your head okay? If you ever need something please don't hesitate to ask. I'll have your back.” She pulled him down to her level and kissed him fondly. “I love you”, she whispered against his lips. “I love you”, he said back and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Carry You - Novo Amor'


	4. Flower dance - year 2

Melissa looked into her mirror, feeling shy. The white dress looked a bit out of place on her. It was cute, but she never really wore anything like this. The puffy sleeves were a bit too much for her, the knee length weird and the style in general... It was what all girls wore to the flower dance and they all looked so good. But she felt it didn't suit her.

She braided her hair into a fishtail-braid and stuck some dried wild flowers in it. Put on some sparkly makeup and took a deep breath. She got this. She learned the steps with Harvey and kind of knew what to do. He would guide her whenever possible and no one would judge her, since it was her first time participating.

Last year she got trashed, feeling lonely and had already fallen for the doctor, watching the pairs dancing while trying not to cry. Melissa shook her head and clapped her cheeks that were now covered in a slight blush. This year she was going with him and he was hers.

She went outside to wait there for Harvey who should arrive any minute. She sat down on the lowest step to her porch and picked up a daisy, twirling it in her hand.

Harvey was sure he was seeing things. Melissa looked like not from this world, almost ethereal. The flowers in her hair, the dress looking stunning on her, smiling at a flower in her hand and her cat wandering around her legs, she looked like a fairy. She even sparkled a bit in the golden sunlight.

He walked towards her in awe, his cheeks turning red already. He felt as if he was in his adolescence again, taking his crush to prom. When Melissa looked up to him, his heartbeat fastened, as if they hadn't been dating for months now.

Melissa looked up in Harvey's direction. He wore that blue suit all the men wore, but somehow on him it looked more elegant, so put together, neat. Blue wasn't the best colour on him, but still he looked gorgeous. And that shy look on his face? Melissa thought she was falling for him all over again. “Hey” she said softly. He reached out a hand to help her up, pulling her straight into his arms. “Hey”, he answered. Melissa parted a bit and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You look so good Harv”, she complimented him. He chuckled lightly. “You're one to talk.” Melissa tilted her head a bit asking “You like this?”, while lifting her skirt a bit to the side. He turned even redder than before. “Yes, of course I do! You look stunning.” Melissa smiled and twirled around to make her skirt flow outwards and tumbled back into his arms, where he held her tight until he bent down to kiss her fondly. Melissa reached up a hand to cradle his face. “I can't believe we're together now. I wanted this so badly last year that it hurt.” He kissed her again. When they parted he told her that he wanted her at that point already as well. They leaned their foreheads against each other. “I'm sorry it took so long. And I'm so happy to have you with me now”, Melissa whispered.

The festival looked so much brighter and more beautiful to Melissa this year. They went hand in hand to the location, Harvey's thumb drawing circles on the back her hand, like he used to do. She loved that small gesture of affection, also it somehow made her feel protected. Even though if something were to happen she would jump into any fight for her beloved doctor any time. They got engaged into conversations fast, Melissa with Sam and Sebastian, Harvey with a lot of people who had some little ailments or just general questions. It was the kind of small-talk that went easy for him, but that he didn't like at all. It was a festival after all. But he always gave competent answers, serious about his profession and the kind man he was. He was glad though when Melissa caught up to him, joining him under the tree close to the clearing he stood under. She grabbed his hand and smiled at Clint who was complaining about some back pain. He got nervous by her presence instantly and quickly moved on to the buffet. Melissa giggled at that and smiled at Harvey. “You're too kind, honey. But at the same time, I love that about you.” Harvey reached up a hand behind his head, scratching his neck. Melissa stretched up to kiss him.

“Bleh, I always seem to catch you guys smooching”, Shane complained. Melissa parted from Harvey giggling again to turn around to Shane and pull him into a hug. “Hey you”, she greeted him. Shane clapped Harvey on the shoulder which had him shrug a bit and Melissa laughed at that. The two joined in a second later.

“Better off than last year, aren't we”, Shane teased her, a smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised.

“Well, yes”, Melissa said now turning red. “So much better. But you are so much better as well! You're looking _fine_ , Shane. I'm glad to see it. And I'm glad we got in touch last year, so no regrets!” Shane looked away a bit shy, but Melissa didn't have time to tease him about it because the Mayor announced it was time for the flower dance. Harvey smiled at her sheepishly and led her to the clearing, Shane went off to dance with his usual partner, Emily.

Melissa stood a few steps in front of Harvey, just like the other girls did. She was very nervous now, her stomach a bit upset. She felt like everyone watched her, even though that wasn't the case. However there was some mumbling about the change in dance partners, since Melissa paired with Harvey and Maru had asked Penny to dance with her, which made quite a ruckus. Gladly Pam was too drunk already to give a shit. Her eyes drifted back to Harvey who was looking at her with the most loving gaze she had ever seen. She took a deep breath and smiled at him. He was her anchor. And the only one who mattered now.

The music started and she kept up with the first steps easily. But she knew she had the most problems with the step sequence at the end. At some point she got so caught up in Harvey's gaze that her nervousness faded and she found back to her usual confidence. She winked at him before the steps lead them closer and their hands found each other. Harvey twirled her around, pulled her back in, moved her to the music. It felt so special and intimate that for a second she got jealous again, that he had danced like this with Maru. But then she thought that it wasn't the same and that it felt special because they had something special. Harvey mumbled a sorry as he stepped on her foot just lightly, because she missed a beat. She giggled because it was totally her fault. They parted, hands still linked and then went further apart. The last steps were a bit off on Melissa's end, but she didn't care anymore. Before she knew, the song was over and she was happy that she had made it through the dance.

The music changed to something slower and Harvey closed the distance between them, pulling her into a slow dance. “That was nice. I never enjoyed that dance, but with you it's different”, he told her. Melissa hummed. She nuzzled against his shoulder and let herself be lead to the music. They swayed for a few songs, the world around them didn't matter. It felt as if time stood still. Until Melissa's stomach growled loudly and Harvey parted from her laughing. “Guess it's time to eat”, he stated and Melissa blushed, a bit embarassed. They went to the buffet, talked a bit more to Shane and soon it was time to leave again. The three of them headed up towards Marnie's ranch, saying goodnight to Shane there.

When he turned around to walk inside, Melissa remembered something. “Wait! Shane!” He turned around confused. Melissa walked up to him. “Do you want to work with me part time?” “WOAH what?!”, Shane was bewildered. “You're asking such a big thing this randomly?” Melissa smiled at the way he put it. “Let me think about it Bruckner.” She smiled wider. “Let me know when you're ready.” She went back to Harvey, who waved at Shane to say goodbye again.

Shane stood at the front door, the knob in his hand but not going in. His brain was still processing what she had said. He shouted after her: “BRUCKNER! YES! IT'S A YES!”

***

The bell chimed as Melissa walked into the clinic. She had bought some coffee at Gus' to bring it to Harvey. She knew Maru was working less now and he was alone. He sat at the front desk, reading some medical magazine, his glasses a bit off on his nose. He looked over the rim of the glass at her, a smile eliciting at the recognition it was his girlfriend. Melissa breathed in sharply, she didn't know why but she thought that just look was so sexy. “Hey dear”, she made herself say and not let her thoughts wander off, “I brought coffee!”

Harvey leaned over the front desk and kissed her. “Thank you, darling. Actually, let's go out, shall we? I don't have anything to do right now” Melissa nodded and they went to the park above the clinic. Melissa sat down on the rim of the fountain, her legs dangling a bit above the ground. Harvey stood across from her, stretching a bit. His cup was resting beside her on the stone surface. He smiled at her and came closer before placing a kiss on her forehead. For some reason at that moment Melissa felt she wasn't just in love. She realized she wanted to spend her life with him. If she didn't feel like it was weird and likely too early for him, she would ask him to marry her right now.

“What are you thinking about?”, Harvey asked her curious. She pulled him close. “I just thought about how perfect you are.” “Oh stop it”, Harvey said but blushed. Melissa pulled him flush against her, kissing him passionately. His hips just lined up with hers and with the unintentional contact Melissa inhaled deeply. Harvey reached a hand between them, stroking between her legs over the thin fabric of her linen shorts. “Oh!”, Melissa exclaimed, not expecting such boldness from him. She was sure if he did this, he had checked that no one was around. She relaxed a little and as Harvey ran his fingers up and down and she sighed lowly he whispered into her ear: “Mhh maybe we should go back.” He withdrew his hand and Melissa checked over his shoulder that no one was coming from that end. She pulled him against her again, wrapping her legs around him. She could feel his cock twitch as he was getting hard. She pulled his head closer by pulling at his tie and kissed him open mouthed, rubbing against him. He growled, “If this wasn't such a public spot I would undress you right here outside.” Melissa was startled by this unknown side of him and it aroused her a lot. “Oh I will take you up on that offer some time”, she answered with a luring voice.

They went back to the clinic, tossing their half empty cups into a bin on the way. As soon as the door to the clinic shut, Harvey pressed Melissa against a wall and took her Shirt off. He loosened his tie and ran his hands over her sides. “Exam room”, he demanded. Melissa turned red by the act he was putting on. She followed him to the back after picking up her shirt. She didn't want to get it here later. Harvey rustled through a drawer and pulled out a condom. “What are you going to do to me doctor?”, Melissa asked faking an innocent voice. Harvey paused right in his tracks, turning beet red. Melissa chuckled. “Should I lean over that exam table for you?” She put her forearms on the exam table, leaning forward and looked over her shoulder. She ran one hand over her breast and then down between her thighs. “Oh, I thought you wanted me, doctor”, she teased and opened her shorts to let them fall to the ground. She heard Harvey gulp. She slipped her hand into her panty, touching herself. “I'm already so wet for you, please fuck me, doctor Harvey.” Harvey groaned, closing the distance between them. She heard him undo his belt buckle and open his pants. Than he yanked her panty down and leaned over her. He kissed her neck while replacing her fumbling hand with his own, preparing her. “Ohhh doctor you are so skilled”, she moaned. “Oh stop it already” Harvey groaned. Melissa giggled, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

“Harvey I really want you, just like this.” He retreated his hand to push down his boxers and put on a condom. He lined himself up and pressing very carefully against her entrance. When he realized he wasn't just going in easily he decided to slide up between her thights. The pressure felt nice to him, and he brushed her nerves with the tip of his cock, eliciting soft moans from his partner. He repeated this until the movement lead to lewd noises and tried again to slip inside her. He spread her flesh a bit with his hands on her ass and pushed in slowly. When he was inside her, he stopped moving, to allow her to adjust to him at this angle. One hand found its way to caress her clit and soon the farmer started grinding back against him. He started thrusting with short motions, elongating them with every next move. He felt like he was about to come quickly. “Ooooh no, no no”, he groaned. Melissa moaned as if answering. “Hnnn.. no... haah”, he was too close. Her moans weren't making it easier, he wanted to stop himself from ejaculating again, but his orgasm crushed over him too quick. He thrusted into her hard and sporadic, moaning loud and deep.

Melissa felt him pumping inside of her, his noises having her painfully aroused. She didn't really care that she didn't orgasm, but she was so damn pent up. She whined a bit when he retreated and tossed the condom. But he turned her around and had her sit on the edge of the exam table. He reached his hand down, pushing two fingers into her and thumbing her clit. With the other hand he held one of her legs in place. He fucked her with his fingers so fast and hard, that she was soon clenching at his shoulders and shouting his name just before she came.

After letting her come down Harvey grabbed some paper tissues to clean them up. He pulled his pants up again and pulled Melissa into a hug. While she got dressed after he let her go he disinfected the exam table and replaced the paper on top of it. “Never would I have anticipated something like this happening here”, he admitted to her. “I think I will have problems concentrating in here for a while.” Melissa chuckled and pulled him into a kiss.

They went up to his apartment and spent the rest of the day together, listening to some music, Harvey reading and Melissa drawing. In the evening they ate dinner together at the saloon.

When they went outside again, Melissa recognized the evenings started getting warmer and really nice. She focused completely on the moment. She felt the touch of Harvey's hand, heard their steps against the pathway, breathed in the slightly salty air. She tilted her head back to look at the sky, that was fading from purple to dark blue slowly. The moon was really big.

Harvey stopped and looked at Melissa staring at the sky. She was so beautiful and calmed his thoughts. He really admired her ability to enjoy the small things and tried to adapt that. So they just stood together on the town square, hand in hand gazing at the sky. Until Melissa snuggled against him and mumbled “I love you”, into his chest. It felt so good to him. He was an anxious and self-conscious person, so he really appreciated her reminding him of that fact so often. It would never get old to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Girl - Acoustic - SYML'


	5. Summer heat

Harvey and Melissa had been arguing about her going into the mines a few times already. She understood he was concerned. She knew the mines were dangerous. But there were a few things Melissa wanted him to understand. Also, being concerned was one thing, but he was terrified of the thought of her going down there and would actually like to forbid it. Of course he didn't.

She felt really bad for making him feel like this, so she rarely ever went in, not to speak of going deep in. She got inside, got what she needed as quick as possible and left again. Always checking the oracle on TV beforehand. When they fought about it, she usually took a step back and didn't go at all, staying with Harvey for him to calm down. But she knew she couldn't keep this up. She was an adventurer at heart, she wanted to see what was down there and she wanted those rare materials that were only to be found deep down. He loved her for her bravery and curiosity, he would have to learn dealing with the consequences it brought. As much as it hurt her to say it.

They agreed to her not going alone when she wanted to go in deep and to him working on this with John.

Melissa trained her fighting skills with other members from the guild when she had some spare time on her hands. She got a good sword. She even read old books in the library about tales and legends of the valley.

If this was all true, which Melissa totally thought after all the things she had seen by now, there were weird ass things in the mines. Skeletons like the one Marlon brought to spirit's eve every year, but also shadow creatures and huge slimes. Which actually had her worry most, she was good at fighting off single enemies, but if that huge slime would split into many small ones, she might get overwhelmed.

What she also read – completely unrelated to the monsters and other magical beings – was that there was some mysterious sailor to be found on the beach on stormy days, who sold something called a 'Mermaid's Pendant'. It was said to be a gift to give to the person one wanted to marry. Melissa's hand hovered over the page while her mind started to drift. All the good memories with Harvey going through her mind, all the trouble they went through. His kind eyes and loving heart. But, was this legend true? This was right up her alley, she would find out. Melissa closed the book with a grin on her face. She took it to the front desk and asked Gunther if she could borrow it. He let her take it, so she placed it inside her backpack.

She went to the saloon afterwards. It was a Friday and she wrapped up work a bit earlier than thought, so she spent some time in the library before her dinner date with Harvey. She was wearing high waisted jeans shorts, an off shoulder t-shirt with a lettuce hem and no bra underneath and a pair of sneakers. She looked cute and it was barely noticable that she didn't wear anything underneath her shirt, but she knew Harvey would notice and definitely like it. It was warm enough now to wear this out even in the evening and Melissa really enjoyed the warm temperatures. Harvey wasn't quite as pleased about the temperatures, apart from liking Melissa wearing more revealing clothes of course. He always wore the same style of clothes, even in the warm weather. Just without his jacket or coat. Sometimes, when it got really hot, he wore a short sleeved dress shirt. That was it.

She was at the saloon well before the time she and Harvey had agreed on, so she sat at the bar and ordered a ginger ale. She was the only one there besides Pam, so she waved Gus over. “Gus, I have a question. Might be a little weird.” He laughed and smiled at her, eyes crinkling. “What is it?”

Melissa took a breath and lowered her voice, so Pam wouldn't hear. “I've read something in an old book, you know. And I want to know... If it's true. Or at least if the meaning is known by the citizens of the valley.”

Gus furrowed his brows.

“So... The Mermaid's Pendant. Is it a thing?”

Gus smiled again, big time. “Woah Melissa, is it time already?”

She tilted her head, musing “So it _is_ a thing. I don't know if now, I am ready though. I know he's the one. I'm not planning on proposing yet though, I just wanted to know.”

“Yeah”, Gus said, “everyone knows this legend. But that's all there is to it, it is a romantic legend that stands for the struggle one has to go through for the love of their life. And that there is a reward if you commit. When you visit more touristic places in the valley, you could see that little key-chains in the form of a shell are being sold as souvenirs. Mother of pearl is really popular around here with wedding rings because of it as well. So yeah, the meaning is well known with people living in the area.”

Melissa smiled and decided to go to the beach on the next stormy day. Just to see. Wouldn't hurt if she had the pendant, she could store it somewhere Harvey wouldn't find.

Harvey entered the saloon at that point, so Gus and Melissa exchanged a knowing look and he retreated to clean some dishes and Melissa greeted her partner. She saw him blush slightly as he saw her outfit and was pleased about his reaction. They went to a booth and shared dinner, talking about their weeks. Afterwards they went hand in hand to the farm, since Harvey stayed over every weekend during the season.

***

Melissa got up early as per usual and got ready quietly to let Harvey sleep in a bit. He looked so peaceful, snoring barely audible. Melissa placed a kiss on his cheek carefully and went out. She had less work on the weekends, since she scheduled bigger tasks to the weekdays, because Shane was helping her out 2 days a week. On weekends she just did the minimum, taking care of her animals, collecting their produce and checking her plants. Sometimes Harvey helped her.

Today she wanted to pickle some veggies with him in the afternoon, since he liked them so much and she needed to start building up stocks for the winter. But now she had to water her plants that were in plant beds that weren't connected to her sprinkler system. Then she fed the animals and collected what they had to give. She was walking towards the cabin with a basket filled with eggs, some tomatoes that were almost too ripe, and a small bottle of goat milk. Harvey stepped onto the porch with a coffee in his hand. He waved to her, eyes still sleepy, hair tousled and still in his pyjamas. Mr. Pawson followed him and sat down at his feet.

Melissa smiled brightly at him, seeing him like this made her heart swell. When she reached the porch, she placed her basket on a step and went up to hug him, after patting her cat's head. He flexed down to kiss her fondly. He tasted like coffee. “Good morning sweetheart”, Melissa said and stole the mug from him, taking a big sip of his coffee. “Breakfast?”, she asked after returning it and after a nod from him she picked up her basket again and they went inside.

Harvey emptied his mug and went to change into his clothes. Melissa washed her hands, as well as the tomatoes, turned on the old radio and prepared some food. She made scrambled eggs and roasted tomatoes to pair with some bread.

Harvey sneaked up behind her, hugging her middle while she was cooking. This felt so natural and good to her. She couldn't wait for him to move in with her.

The day passed fast, as every day did to Melissa in the summer time. They had made a mess out of her kitchen, but successfully made a huge batch of pickles. In the evening they watched a movie together, but Melissa fell asleep on the couch, her head resting in Harvey's lap. Her cat was laying on her stomach, sleeping as well.

Harvey tenderly stroked her skin and thought about how he hadn't known times like this before. He had never spend quality time with a partner. Never felt how someone gave him everything they were, accepting all of him in return. Just being together and enjoying each other's presence. Not to speak of the sexual tension between them, that he still couldn't quite grasp. The cat jumped off of Melissa and the movie was long over, so Harvey decided to carefully get up and carry her to bed. She woke up as he lifted her and immediately nuzzled against him. He felt like his heart was about to burst. He placed her on the bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was back she mumbled something and went to the bathroom afterwards. She came back and opened the window to let some air in. She went back to the bed and told him she would wake up in the middle of the night if she didn't brush her teeth before bed, which had him chuckle. She cuddled to his side, laying her head on the crook between his arm and shoulder. She fell asleep again fast and Harvey stroked her hair before he drifted off as well.

***

“Haaarvey...” Melissa sighed overly dramatic. “It's waaaay to hot, please let's go to the beach today!” She had asked him a few times before, but he really avoided going to the beach. But she loved it and really wanted to go with him. She had been swimming once with Shane and Jas before, and once with Sam and Abigail, Sebastian had backed out. But never with Harvey. It caught her by surprise when he answered “Alright, darling. I have to go to my apartment beforehand though and grab some stuff.” Melissa looked at him with wide twinkly eyes. “Hell yes!”

She picked up Harvey in the early afternoon, her backpack filled with fruit, some frozen lemon-water and a big swimming towel. She wore an oversized t-shirt over her bikini, a big pair of sunglasses and flip flops. Harvey looked completely like a tourist, with his sunglasses, swimming shorts, a colourful button up shirt and sandals. He looked kind of cute though. Melissa grabbed his hand and almost dragged him towards the beach.

“Where are we going?”, he asked her when she dragged him past Elliot's cabin. “There's a more private part of this beach you know, it was just out of reach for a while. I made a makeshift bridge out of wood to reach it. It's my favourite place. I never took someone over here, I usually go alone. But I wanted to show you my special place... Since you're special to me.”

They build their little set up close to the palm trees, so they could hide in the shade if the sun got too much. Or immediately, in Harvey's case. Melissa was already tossing her t-shirt and Harvey needed a minute to process the sight he was given. Melissa wore a simple white bikini, but the cut of it just accentuated her curves perfectly. Harvey gulped, his cock already giving a slight twitch. He buried his face in his hands, trying to regulate his thoughts. When he looked up again there was no Melissa around anymore, but he heard a splash and a squeal. He laughed when he saw her head coming up from under the water again and she waved at him. She swimmed out and Harvey put on his sunscreen. He watched her swim and float in the water for a while, before she came back to him. He passed her her towel and she dried herself. Then she laid down on her towel in the sun. “Would you rub me with sun cream?”, she asked him. He smiled and nodded.

He put some cream in his hands, starting to rub it on her back. Her skin was salty and warm. He put some more in his hands and continued with the back of her legs, working his way up. He gulped when he rubbed it on her thighs and then on her backside. It didn't help when she sighed quietly and he got hard. He sat back in the shadow, pulling out the bottle of lemon water. Melissa thanked him and stood up to put on sunscreen on the rest of her body. He watched her, his heartbeat already too fast, but getting even faster when she rubbed her breasts, stomach and thighs. _Oh Yoba, get it together_ , he thought to himself. Melissa caught him watching hungrily, and the tease she was, made a show of it. “Sunscreen turns you on, huh. Nothing so sexy as protecting yourself from atmospheric damage”, she joked. As he just inhaled deeply she realized just how hot and bothered he was. Melissa smiled and reached a hand down to him. He tilted his head but took it and let himself be pulled deeper between the palm trees. “Hmmm remember what you said that day we were making out at the fountain?”, Melissa lured him. He hummed approvingly. “Well, I think having sex in the sand wouldn't be the nicest thing, but I have other things in mind”, she mused, voice low, and opened the buttons of his shirt before sliding her hand into his swimming shorts to pull him out. She started kissing him feverishly while stroking his already hard member firmly. Then she trailed down and put him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking a bit when reaching the tip, then twirling her tongue around it before going down again. She pumped him with one hand at the base, adjusting the movement to her mouth. His breath got laboured quick and soon she felt his legs shiver a bit, his hand gripping her hair and his hip bucking into her slightly. “Hhhng...I'm about to come”, he warned her and she picked up speed until he shot hot semen into her throat. She even moaned in response to his moans, the sound going straight to her core. She let him come down before letting his cock pop out of her mouth. She wiped the cum and her saliva that had dripped from her mouth with the back of her hand before putting him back into his shorts. Harvey leaned against a trunk, still catching his breath but pulling her into an embrace. “You're crazy”, he whispered to her. “And you are beautiful”, she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Girl In Calico - Tow'rs'

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some love if you like this ♥ Especially comments make me so happy~


End file.
